Know my story
by Yuki Van Hellseit
Summary: Know one ever knew of the true esteemed head of phantomhive except a select few. Ciel a name once stolen to be held again. Get to know the true origin of this name. Get to know his story.


Disclaimer: Who needs one i dont because we all know i dont own this.

This is written on my phone and randomly popped in my head so bare with me with the errors. Btw i wont capitilize the i's or use apostrophes until i get access to a computer i dont have the effort for that it may seem lazy but i just don't see the point. Feel free to comment with your thoughts though.

THOUGHTS: ITALICS QUOTATION MARKS  
SPEAKING: QUOTATION MARKS

Our ciel: "I AM EARL PHANTOMHIVE'

True ciel:'I AM EARL PHANTOMHIVE"

? pov

My thoughts could not betray me as I lie still on top of the cold platform my body surrounded by blood my blood. It felt satisfying in a creepy way as my eyes begin to shut ever so agonizingly slow. I turn my head slowly through fatigue straining to stare inside IT in IT held the same eyes that match my own but with a different form of expression than my own. Mine filled with peace and tranquility his filled with pain and a type of longing. The longing of what I do not know maybe to save me but that couldn't be right he was just a mere shadow compared to me and I believed he knew it. I was just something to make him feel strong to make up for his weaknesses I was there to make hi, believe he was the burden he thought to be. As I go over my thoughts I move my head at an agonizingly slow pace to rest once again against the blood covered alter to gaze at the cieling the world around me beginning to fade into a black void nothing in any directions. Until my vision clears and I lift my head slightly to see around and thats when I spot IT the cage the mere look of it taunting me a cage seemingly trying to haunt me because it is the cage my brother kneels gazing at an unknown black form making me ponder if thats where the nothingness came from this being this person no this demon in mystic form. Then as a means to taunt me in some sinister way maybe some how hearing my thoughts he turns for no more than a second gazing into my very soul making my heart beat faster causing even more blood to spill from my wounds to once more darken the alter I lay upon. It turns with a full grin and red eyed blood hazed look. Staring at me with hunger like it knows I'm there when its obvious I don't belong its as if I'm lookig at myself trapped away to be cast off from society locked in a cage because of something he can't control being the youngest twin and sickly makes him seen as weak compared to my bright now blood covered smiles. I am drawn out of my thoughts still staring at this being I label a demon and the bloody cage known as IT. I hear something from the direction of the two monstrosities and I strain to hear the words that may crush me the words spoken from my brother, my companion, and identical twin the words my nauseating, lack of blood, and oxygen lacking filled mind strain to hear my brother making a deal with the demon who still keeps his eyes on me as I watch from the esteemed shadows of the encounter and I do the only thing I can I tell the demon to take my soul instead because I a person handed everything has nothing on my brother who never felt truely loved so I give up my life in exchange for his and it's as if my brother doesn't see me in pain as I strain to make these words for him he doesn't hear me groan and moan every time I struggle get one of the many words to leave my mouth. Until the last blow is thrown to my already fading life him not remebering I was there on this damn alter losing no spewing the essence of life called blood because all I can see is him speaking to that damn demon making a deal with a name not his as my final breath ecscapes me I continue to ponder why spew the name a name I know that is not your own what could you possibly gain...

It's been years since that dreadful night my fate and the fate of my brother's was sealed as I look down towards the fake "ciel" known as my brother I cant helped to feel amused when I gaze upon his servants and demon butler rightfully mind I did as you say payed the price I have payed many things for this day and I would do it all over just to see the look on my brothers face because he did take the candy from my stomach. He took my place as the true lord ciel he didn't bother to look back and see if I were alive he left me to bleed out on the table while I watched him escape it horrified me my blood and kin would do this to me so I plotted I took away his friends butler I took away his girl until I finally took down the foundation he was so wrapped up in it took him for a shock and he forgot who he was. But now as I stand at the top of the stairs tanaka by my side I cant help to deal the final blow making every one question there esteemed earl of phantomhive lord ciel because with these words I unleash the final crack on his plans I run the words through my mind that will ruin him _"I AM THE TRUE CIEL EARL OF PHANTOMHIVE_ " but that wouldn't be fun instead I tell him of how I have made it so far although presumed dead because what kind of villain would I be if I didnt first tell my story. Yes this would be fun indeed because I a phantom lurking with the hive of onlookers and people in my kingdom fit for an earl love long silly games and I would play with him like he was my own little fag.

ERRORS FIXED MOST OF THEM


End file.
